


Missing Butterflies

by TuskedLioness



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuskedLioness/pseuds/TuskedLioness
Summary: A very old drabble about Lapis and Jasper in Malachite's mindscape.Jasper has no butterflies. Lapis is determined to find out why.





	Missing Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is so old I'm a bit embarrassed. But enjoy.

“What are you hiding from me?”

Lapis had her back faced to Jasper, gem out and vulnerable in a taunting display of dominance. She looked over her shoulder. Butterflies obscured her vision, but at least she could still tell Jasper was still subdued. The Quartz sat pinned to the ground, with her large form reflecting off the green pools of water.

A halfhearted chuckle emitted from Jasper’s throat. Hair drenched over her but there were no butterflies. The only butterflies that ever swarmed this mindscape were always from Lapis.

Lapis didn't get it.

“You're hiding something,” Lapis said listlessly. “You cannot hide it forever. We have the same mind now.”

“Lapis…”

Jasper looked up, strands clinging to her face as a few ivory locks slipped away to reveal her eyes. Like always, they were wild and crazed and beastlike. But so, so tired. Just like Lapis’s, growing weaker and weaker with each moment inside this existence.

“You want to know why my butterflies are gone…don’t you?” Jasper growled. Lapis stayed silent. Lapis’s butterflies fluttered between them as if that was answer enough.

Jasper forced herself off the ground. She grunted as the chains clanked up around her, and she trudged towards Lapis, quaking the mindscape around them as she unveiled herself from the wall of butterflies. Face-to-face and towering over her. Lapis stumbled backwards, but Jasper snatched her hands.

“Jasper!” she snapped. “Let go of me, don’t you dare make me-” Lapis froze. She looked up, pure terror piercing every part of her as her gaze locked with Jasper’s.

“Lapis,” Jasper growled again, eyes full of need. Lapis quavered beneath Jasper’s grip.

It was in that moment Lapis realized the terrifying, revolting truth. Jasper had no butterflies because…no, it was too sick! But desperation and neediness stirred inside Jasper’s wild eyes and that was all the answer she needed. Those butterflies were gone because of her…because of Malachite…in some sick, twisted delusion that Lapis was the solution to her problems…

“Jasper, no…I’m not solving your problems! I torture you! I trap you under the weight of Earth’s oceans! I-”

“Lapis,” Jasper snarled again. She squeezed Lapis’s hand. Lapis’s breath hitched. Jasper opened her mouth, and uttered the words that caused a surge of butterflies to burst up around them.

“Don’t you ever leave me.”


End file.
